Playing Hard To Get
by dd-inu-71643
Summary: Sango and Miroku got marry, but Miroku does something that makes Sango leave the village. Now Sango is playing hard to get for a certain person. . . . .
1. Chapter 1

I know it's been a long time since I wrote a story, so I have a new one for ya'll. For all of ya'll that are wondering about my other story "A Woman in a Demon" I do plan to finish it. So don't worry ddinu is back in business. . . . . .Yeaaaa

I don't own any of the Inuyasha's character, but if I did it would be screwed up.

Onway with the story

Chapter One

Flashback

Memories of my ex-husband, Miroku, started to come back to me when I closed my eyes to relax on my new rocking chair that I just got. A tear slowly rolled down my cheek as I realized that our two-year marriage was based on lies and adultery. After traveling with the man of my dreams throughout Japan, I thought I finally found my soul mate and would live happily ever after. I didn't know my marriage would end like that.

I opened my eyes and wiped away the tears. I had my things scattered all around my new house, and I just didn't know where to begin. I had been up since sunrise getting Kirara ready to move to our new village. It took a good seven hours to get here. This day started a new beginning in my life, and there was no turning back. I had spent too many months sulking over Miroku already, and I promised myself that I wasn't going to spend another day sulking over what he did to me.

I got up and maneuvered my body around my things on my way to the kitchen. Flashbacks of what Kagome and Inuyasha told me came to mind.

(Flashback)

" Hey, Kagome, I am going to leave in about three to four days to a new village."

" I just knew you where going to leave, but I understand how you feel. Do you want Inuyasha and me to help you move?"

" That's ok, but I got it. You and Inuyasha don't ever have to waste your time fooling with me. I have everything under control that is with Kirara."

" But it wouldn't be a problem at all, but I guess you need your space. I could strangle Miroku for chasing you out-of-the-village!"

I had become agitated and tried not to raise my voice. I heard that same comment several times from Inuyasha, Kaeade, and Shippo.

" Like I keep telling everyone, Miroku didn't chase me out of anywhere. I wanted to leave and make a fresh start in another village."

" Geeze, I am sorry Sango for making you mad, but all your friends are here. I knew Inuyasha should have punched Miroku when we saw him the other day with a village girl, acting like he didn't mess up your life."

" He was with another woman?"

I had to sit down when Kagome told me that.

" Our divorce was finalized just a few days ago, and he's already picking up girls around the village."

" I know I shouldn't have told you that, but I thought you had the right to know."

" Thanks for telling me, and I am sorry for getting mad at you earlier."

" It's ok, just be safe at your new village. We will come to visit you and don't be a stranger here, ok."

(End of Flashback)

A strong aura brought me back to the present. I got my sword and went to the door. When I looked out the door, I was surprised to see Sesshoumaru coming to my house.

" What business do you have with me Sesshoumaru?"

" Do you not know that this is my village you have choose to stay? I do not want to fight you. I just heard rumors of someone new moving here. I just wanted to know who and tell you that you are welcome here, Huntress."

" Thanks, and my name is Sango."

When I closed the door, I couldn't help but think about how cute has emotionless eyes were. I had a lot of work to do and don't have time to daydream. When I walked back to the kitchen, I continued to unpack my things.

It was around two in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned for about an hour before getting out of bed. I was just a little nervous about what the other villagers would think of me.

Everything was happening fast as I tried to adjust to my new life. I waled into the living room and plopped down on floor. After petting Kirara for some time, my mind went back to the first time Miroku and I had sex.

Well, I have to leave ya'll hanging. What would the next chapter be about and how good was the sex with Miroku. You will see on the next chapter of , "Playing Hard To Get."

See ya

Oh yeah send me a review or any in that case.

Ddinu OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

In Previous chapter, Sango was have a naught thought. Her first sexual pleasure.

Chapter Two : Men's Intentions

(Flashback)

"Sango, will this be your first time."

"Yes."

"I will be gentle, so don't worry."

He slowly started to take my clothes off. I was trying to relax, but my mind was making it really hard. He gave me a soft kiss on my forehead and started to kiss me all the way down to my nipples. He took one of them in his mouth and started to suck on it. I was the best feeling I have ever had. He didn't the other one the same way. I started to truly relax now and I started moaning.

"Oh Miroku, I am ready now."

"You want me to enter you now?"

"Oh . . . yes!"

He laid me down and slowly started to enter me. At first it hurt but after a minute or so I started to rock with him. It felt so good but it didn't last long. I felt something warm go through me, just as Miroku moaned my name. Like that is was over. That was only five minutes of pleasure.

I turned to look at Miroku to tell him how it was, but he was sleep. That was the only time we had sex. After that it just seem like relationship just went down the wall. He started to cheat with other girls and I would catch him. After two months of his cheating I just decided to give him up and divorce him. When I thought about it for a while, I thought Miroku just marry me to have sex with me. He left me not wanting to love again for the pain it caused.

( End of Flashback)

After reliving what cause me to divorce the man of my dreams, I fell asleep on the floor by the fire.

I stood in front of my door, resting from my morning workout, when Sesshoumaru came from no way.

"How are you tody, Sango? How was your workout?"

" Hello Sesshoumaru, I have decided to learn how to use a new weapon. So, I have to train all over again."

"If you need some help, maybe I can assist you."

"Thanks."

"There is a nice spring a few miles up the road that has the best fish, if you are looking for a place to unwind. I wouldn't mind tagging along with you if you want some company."

I stood there silent for a second before responding back to him. I wasn't sure if I felt like socializing.

" I'm going to have to pass this time. I am just going to kick back and enjoy my new house. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Well, if you need someone to show you around, just let me know."

He flashed a quick smile.

Smiling back at him, I said, "I will see you around."

My heart was pounding in my chest after I closed my door. Kami, he was sexy. I wanted to accept

Sesshoumaru's offer, but wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with any man at that moment. Even though Miroku and I had been separated for seven months and our divorce was official three months ago, my wounds were still fresh from what he did.

The next week, I decided to start the morning with sight-seeing. I threw my baby blue kimono, grabbed my hiraikotsu and headed out the door. I was in the middle of the forest when I heard a baritone voice.

"May I join you?"

The silence lingered as he stood there waiting for my response. I felt a tad bit uncomfortable with his suggestion. After all, I didn't know him.

"I know you don't know me and all, but I am really just patrolling my lands and can use some company while I am at it."

Realizing I was probably being a bit paranoid and overly protective with myself, I decided to take him up on his offer.

"Sure, why not. I would like the company anyway."

As we were walking, a few questions came to mind. Deciding there was no harm to ask them I started to talk.

"Sesshoumaru, may I ask a few questions?"

He nodded his head for me to continue.

"Why are there no demons here for me to kill?"

"I kill them before they even think about coming to my land."

"Ok, . . . why are you being nice to me? I thought you hated humans."

At that one he stops walking. He turned to me and said

" Do you want me to be mad and kill you?"

"No, I was just asking."

"Now, let me ask you a few questions."

"Go right ahead."

"Why did you come to my village?"

I stared ahead and slowly responded.

"It was time for me to make a fresh start. I spent all my time in Inuyasha's Village after we kill Naraku that I just needed a change."

"Well, I know your boyfriend is missing you like crazy-along with you friends."

"My friend will be all right; they just can come and visit me when they get time."

"And your boyfriend?" he continues to question.

I sternly said, "Not quite! I don't want to talk about it."

I started to run back to the village. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. When I got home, I felt bad for snapping on him, but didn't know how to apologize to him for overreacting. Since I had been with Miroku so long, I've been out of the loop when it came to men's intentions.

Thanks for reading my story.

And yall know what. . . . . . . . . hit me up a review.

See ya dd-inu


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the last chapter for . . . . . . dum. . . .dum. . . .duuuu. . . . . Playing Hard to Get !

In Previous Chapters, Sango got mad at Sesshoumaru for asking her a private question.

A few weeks had passed, and I had barely seen Sesshoumaru around. When we did cross paths, I would say a quick hey, but he would never respond. I finally broke our awkwardness when I was walking through the forest.

"I just want to apologize for snapping at you the other day. It just hard trying to getting over someone that I didn't know how to react."

He apologized also for anything he might have done or said.

I started to walk away, but I turned around to say something else.

"To show you how sorry I am, let me cook you dinner, tonight. Before you say no, I promise that you will not regret it."

Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Sure, why not."

" Great, stop by my place at sundown for a delicious meal."

On the dot, he was standing in front of my door with a bottle of wine. I opened the door and welcomed him in. We sat at my table and chatted over dinner. While biting into a grilled fish and rice, we started to talk about our backgrounds. At first, I felt kind of shy opening up to him, but as I sipped on my sake, I became more relaxed. I told him about how Naraku killed all my family and friends and try to make kill Inuyasha and how he brought my brother back to life to use him. He told me about his clan and his mother and how his father cheated on his mother with Inuyasha's mother.

Later, stepping outside on the balcony and watching the stars, he asked, "So, do you miss home?"

After sipping on my third glass of sake, I answered, "Not at all. Moving away was one of the best decisions I have made in a long time."

He placed his empty glass down on the table, separating us.

"I guess we all have made some bad decisions growing up."

"So I take it you made a bad decision that you wish you could take back?"

"Twenty years ago, I was dating this girl that I thought I was going to marry. We were together for two years when I proposed to her. I brought her this diamond ring that was hard to get. She said yes when I asked her. About three months before our wedding, she left me a note saying she was too young to get married, and that she was sorry."

"Ouch, I know that must have stung like hell?"

He stood up and rested his body on the railing.

"Yeah, but I learned from it. Next time, I am going to get my ring back! So how about yourself? Any past relationship you wish you could erase?"

He stared at me and waited for me to answer.

I finished my glass of sake, stood up and then, I told him my situation.

"It was more than just a relationship, but a marriage. I dated this guy all throughout the time we was looking for the jewel shard. He was my first boyfriend, and I fell for him - hard. We got married after we defeated Naraku and had what I thought was a perfect marriage. Then on day, I caught my husband and some village girl on our futon having sex!"

Sesshoumaru stood there speechless, not knowing how to react.

"Apparently, they have been going together behind my back for years. So needless to say, one month later, we are divorced."

"Well, I guess we both learned something from our situation."

I gave him this blank stare.

"What's that?"

"That we are both no meant to be married!"

As we both stood next to each other snickering over his remark, he looked over at me. He slowly leaned over and kissed me on the lips. His lips felt like silk up against mine. Part of me wanted to stop; but instead, I fell deeper and deeper into his kiss. As our tongues danced in each other's mouths, I felt a familiar feeling that I hadn't felt in almost a year. My body was tingling, and my heart was beating fast. He pulled me closer to him. I felt turned on by this man that I recently met. My hands roamed up and down his back like I was a blind woman. I wanted to reel every inch of his shea butter-scented body. His scent was intoxicating. When I felt him reach up to undo my kimono, I quickly came back to reality and pulled away.

"Its's getting late, and I have some work to still do."

I walked back inside and started to cleanup.

He didn't know what to say to me. He walked back in.

"About the kiss-"

He tried to explain.

I interrupted him. "We both had too much to drink, and you don't have to explain. Why don't we just call it a night?" I started put away the things I used to cook, trying not to make eye contact with him. He stood there for a second before saying goodnight and heading out the door.

It felt too soon to be rushing into anything right after my divorce. My heart still needs time to heal. As I lay in my bed, I toddled and turned thinking about Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

That next morning, I tried to leave my house without bumping into Sesshoumaru, but failed miserably. Walking to the forest, I had seen him coming to me from his morning patrolling.

Walking past him, I said, "I am sorry I rushed you out of my place the way I did. I think you are a really nice guy and all, but I tink it would be best if we just remain friends."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, friends. Sango, I really don't get you at all; and at this point, I am done trying to figure you out. There are good guys out there who are willing to love you the way you want to be loved. You just have to let you baggage go. I did, and you have to learn to do so too."

He went back into the forest-leaving me feeling torn and upset.

A few weeks later during the evening village got caught in a big thunderstorm. Gusts of wind blew ten to fifteen miles per hour, causing trees to fall and fire to flicker. What started out to be just another rainy day, turned into on the worst storms of the summer. Bright lightning struck across the sky as I sat in my living room enjoying the warm of the fire. A few moments later, there I was in the dark listening to the rain pour down on the roof. I tried to make a fire but it was useless.

Walking outside in the storm, I had to find someone with a fire so I could keep warm. The village seems empty as keep walking in the rain. It was getting colder by the minute and I still can't find anyone.

"What are you doing out in this kind of weather? You could get sick."

I turned around to find Sesshoumaru.

"My fire went out and I can't seem to find anyone."

"Come with me to my house. I have some dry clothes you can put on."

Before I could say anything, he had me in his strong arms, running at lighting speed to his house. Sesshoumaru's house was nicest place I have ever seen. Once inside, he took me to a room where he gave me a soft pink kimono and a towel to dry off with. When I was dry and dressed I find him in nice and warm room. I walked over to him after I finished, and debated whether or not to sit next to him or not.

"You can sit next to m, you know? I won't bite."

He moved over on the couch to make more room for me. I smiled and sat down. I wanted to just take him in my arms and kiss him, but I didn't know how to undo what I did. When I looked away, I felt him staring over at me. Loud bolts of lightning struck, causing me to jump in his arms. We gazed into each other's eyes. Lifting my chin closer to his face, he slowly kissed me. I surrendered to his kiss-as if I were under some kind of spell. I suddenly pulled away when images of Miroku raced in my head.

"Please, don't run. I have tried to be patient, I tried being just a friend, and I even tried ignoring you, but nothing has worked, I can't resist you because I want you so bad. I wanted you ever since day one." he admitted.

"I just can't face being hurt again by any man." I cried to him.

"Who said I want to hurt you? I've been hurt, too; but I have moved on and you need to also."

He took me in his arms again, and this time, did not pull away. He was right. Even though I was divorced, I still been holding on to the past.

Sesshoumaru kissed me all over my mouth as his hand slowly undressed me. My body craved for every inch of his body. He placed his mouth on my exposed breasts, and took turns sucking on each of them. His mouth felt so good all over, and I didn't want him to stop. I was intoxicated by his sweet kissed and his gently touch. Talking his shirt off, I took my tongue and slid it from his Adam's apple on down to his button. He pulled me onto him. As I straddled him, he pulled me closer to him and started to massage my breasts. He squeezed both of them together and started to take turns nibbling on each nipple.

I couldn't take it any longer. I had to feel his stiffness inside of me. I undid his pants and pushed them on the floor. As his manhood stood up strong and hard, I placed it up against my intimate spot, and rolled my hops-creating a sensual intense friction. He started to kiss my neck as I tilted my head back from the ecstasy. A loud moan seeped out of my mouth as he slowly placed two fingers inside my moist spot. Bending them in and out a few times, he felt how badly I'd been longing for him. Slowly pulling his fingers out, he placed them in his mouth to taste my sweet nectar.

"If I start now, I will not be able to stop and I will mark you as my mate."

"Ok."

He lifted me onto his manhood. Just like a jigsaw puzzle, our bodies fit perfectly. I grabbed his back to hold onto his shoulder while we gained the perfect rhythm for our lovemaking. My legs were clenched around his waist as his moving became harder and deeper. Sweat started to form on our bodies as the passion built inside of the both of us. I couldn't hold it any longer. I felt my climax coming, and I wanted to gaze in his eyes as I peaked. At that moment he bit me on the neck. I finally felt free from all the hurt and pain. For the first time in a while, I was happy.

Five months has passed, and everything is still going strong between us. I am pregnant with our child and he opened my eyes to new things and taught me how to love again. Miroku and I haven't spoken since the divorce, and I don't care because it was in the past. I was finally happy and worry-free from all the painful memories, and ready to start a life with Sesshoumaru.

Alrighty Then. . . . . . that a wrap . . .like Taco Bell's Taco to go. . . Yea I am a little hungry.

But do me a favor. . . and review, review, and review till you can't take it no more.

See ya

DD-Inu


End file.
